kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow (KH: Ultima)
Shadow the Hedgehog, also simply known as Shadow, is the Ultimate lifeform, and a mobian that is native to the world Mobius. He is Sonic the Hedgehog's Arch-Rival. He appears in KH: Ultima. Shadow is sharp-witted, always on edge and has a strong sense of purpose, willing to accomplish his goals by any means. Essentially a dark version of Sonic, Shadow can match him in both speed and skill, and can use Chaos Control. While preferring to work alone, he has helped Sonic and his allies when needed. He followed and Saved Anima from Dr. Eggman, when he felt a certain power in her that Anima was unwilling to use, and saved her due to the fact that Anima reminded Shadow of Maria. Personality Shadow is a loner, to put it bluntly. He is rarely seen with others for an extended period of time, and distances himself from essentially everyone. He is usually soft-spoken, and only says what he needs to before a fight. If Shadow makes a threat, he has every intention of carrying it out. Shadow constantly refers to himself as the Ultimate Lifeform and is extremely arrogant and self-absorbed, belittling his opponents and insulting their lack of strength. Shadow also has a ruthless and merciless edge in combat that most other people lack, and displays a natural "killer instinct". Shadow is not without sentimental emotions, however, and has shown a small sense of compassion from time to time. History Finding Anima When Anima was heading towards Mobotropolis in Mobius, Shadow, unknown to Anima, started following her, staying out of sight. When Anima was forced to turn into her beast form during the night of the full moon, and was subsequently captured by Dr. Eggman, despite Sonic's attempt to save her, Shadow went into pursuit, after gathering Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega, and followed Dr. Eggman to his base. Releasing Anima When Shadow released Anima from her energy prison, Anima asked why Shadow bothered to save her, to which Shadow replied by saying that Anima reminded him of someone named "Maria", who held a special place in his heart before she was killed in Space Colony ARK. After she learned from Rouge about Shadow's past, She asked Shadow how he could stand being what he was, knowing he was different from other people. Shadow said that "He really had no choice in the matter", and that he "Made peace with what he was". More coming soon... Relationships Anima Shadow does seem to be rather interested in Anima, due to her power that she is unwilling to use, and the fact that she reminds Shadow of Maria. He is unwilling, however, to admit that he would consider Anima a friend. Rouge beleives that Shadow is unwilling to admit his friendship with Anima, Sonic and the others because "it would be far too scandalous". Zephyr Coming soon.... Sonic As arch rivals, Sonic and Shadow have constant disagreements when it comes to morality and justice, and how it should be done. But they are willing to set aside their differences at times, for the greater good. Rouge Coming soon... Omega Coming soon.... Abilities and Aspects *Great raw physical strength *Super speed *Great Resilience to damage *Fast recovery rate *Immortal, does not physically age *May be incompatable to most diseases *Can use a variety of Chaos powers *If he removes his Inhibitor Rings around his wrists, he becomes "Chaos Shadow", where he essentially is raw, uncontrollable power. Theme in KH: Ultima Shadow's theme is "Throw It All Away" from Sonic Adventure 2. Notes and Trivia *Shadow is Gojira57's favorite Sonic character, Silver being a close second. Category:KH: Ultima Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters